


Now and Again

by Maykits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Veela!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Following four boys through their Hogwarts years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story starter

Stiles woke up…well kinda woke up. His eyes fluttered open for a few seconds and when he could see the light outside his pulled curtains he rolled back over and yanked the blankets over his head.   
“Master Stiles you told Leiny to wake you up at this time and I be waking you up.” The covers disappeared from atop the ‘sleeping’ form of the Stilinski heir.  
“Leiny five more minutes.”  
“Master Stiles you told Leiny to do this and if you said that you told Leiny to dump cold water on you. Won't you please get up Master Stiles? Leiny doesn't want to do this.”  
“...” the form on the bed doesn't move.  
“Leiny is sorry Master Stiles but you told her to and she must do what you say.” And with a wave of her hand cold water showered over Stiles.  
Stiles bolted out of bed screaming in a high pitch.   
“Leiny is sorry, so sorry, Leiny is a good elf for following directions, Leiny is a bad elf for making her master uncomfortable and will punish herself by stubbing her toes on the table legs.”  
“No Leiny you did what I asked you are not allowed to punish yourself for this. Remember what we talked about. If I ask you to do something, even if it is uncomfortable for me then I need you to do it. And I need you to not punish yourself because you did what I asked.”  
“Leiny remember.”  
“Do you promise not to hurt yourself?”  
“Yes Master Stiles, Leiny will not punish herself.”  
“Thank you, now please get my bath ready and my robes ready. Papa said he would take me to Diagon Alley today to get my real wand!”  
“Yes Master Stiles.”  
Stiles stretched and removed his clothes using his practice wand to levitate them into the basket for Leiny to deal with.  
He was a slim boy, all legs and arms. At just past eleven years of age he was still quite short, though the size of his feet hinted at more height to soon come.  
As Stiles got ready for his exciting day there was another young boy who was just waking up as well in a small cupboard under the stairs.  
Harry stretched, the dust still falling on him from where his cousin stomped on the stairs.   
“Get up boy, come finish making breakfast.”  
“Yes Aunt Petunia.” Harry stumbled out of his tiny room and moved quickly to the kitchen to finish preparing the morning meal.  
“Important day at work today. They are announcing the promotions.”  
“That was due to one of the vice presidents death correct?” Aunt Petunia sat the large plate of eggs down on the table and took a seat.  
“Yes, VP Higgins caught the flu and passed two weeks ago and the company announced last week that it was only going to promote internally.”  
Harry worked on getting a large stack of pancakes made. Careful not to burn any, even though the burnt ones would be his to eat, if too many were burnt Aunt Petunia would complain about the cost of feeding him and Uncle Vernon would say he can fast for a day to help reduce his food cost.   
The day was starting out good, no punishments yet and Uncle Vernon seemed to be in a jovial mood. Dudley was happy for this weekend was his birthday and so he was too busy writing out lists of presents and looking through catalogues to bother Harry much. Harry was pleased.  
Another boy was waking this morning to the smell of pancakes drifting through the house, he laid in bed just listening to the sounds of his house waking up. He could hear his mother humming in the kitchen and his father occasionally mentioning some headline from the Daily Prophet. His older sister, a sixth year at school, was singing a popular Weird Sisters tune in the shower, This Is the Night. His younger sister was jumping around her room repeating “I get my wand today, I get my wand today, I get my wand today,” over and over again.   
Derek was a 3rd year, he was looking forward to seeing his friends again. Erica was a muggleborn with a take no prisoners attitude that served her well in navigating the new world she found herself in. Before getting her letter she was a sickly child, but upon receiving her letter she and her parents were escorted to Saint Mungos and was healed completely by a few spells and potions. Boyd was his other friend and was a quiet stocky boy who was the sixth son and eighth child of a half blood and a muggle. Derek's two friends, his sisters and the professors were the only ones at school who knew that Derek was a werewolf. His mother and him had been walking home from shopping at the local market and a werewolf had attacked them. Laura had been home with their father and so was spared. They both survived but were now werewolves. Luckily new laws and medical advances allowed for werewolves to attend school and protected them when gaining employment. There were also advances in the werewolf condition so that it was now known how to get a werewolf an anchor so they did not need the poison of the wolfsbane potion to control themselves on a full moon and most wolves could have a beta type shift allowing some of the features of the wolf through while not losing their humanity. They could extend their claws, lengthen their teeth, increase their hearing and fully into the beta shift they would have some minor facial changes, ears going to points, and a wrinkled and roughened forehead. Some werewolves in the beta change would sprout sideburns and others would lose their eyebrows strangely enough. Since the werewolf curse could be passed onto offspring when Derek’s mother conceived Cora the whole family wondered if she would be human or wolf or some mix in between. Cora turned out to have the hyper healing and taste for raw meat like all werewolves had but she was not a full werewolf and would never be unless she was bitten. Derek has been a soon to be two year old when he was attacked and so all of his life that he had remembered was as a werewolf. It was apart of him and he fully accepted it. What he could not yet accept was that the curse or the gift, depending on how he was feeling about any particular werewolf traits at the moment, of being a werewolf would potentially be passed onto his children if he would choose to have any.  
Another boy had been awake all night; it was his night, the night when the first changes of his creature inheritance formed and changed him. He would fully get his inheritance until some point in his 16th year but the first small changes were between the 11th and 12th years. His father was full blooded Veela but because of choices made by his family and by himself most of his Veela strengths were locked away when he received the dark mark on his arm. Draco seeing what his father had gone through, the pain and the loss of an important piece of himself vowed to never do anything that would make him less than the strong Veela he could be. The process of first changes was a short but intense roughly 24 hour period from moonrise to moonrise Draco would be locked in a trance state while his body went through the beginning adjustments his mind was on the astral plane of the Veelas. The plane took the form of a vast library filled with books detailing everything a Veela would want to know about themselves. During Draco’s first visit he found himself drawn to a table which had several books on it. What to Expect when Experiencing the First Change, Becoming a Teenage Veela, Life Cycle of those with Creature Inheritances: Veela, Mates: How to Recognize and Court, My Body Can Do What!? A Book about Veela Offspring and How to Fly: A Beginners Instruction Book. He sat down to read them.


	2. Leaving for Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek leaving for Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And look there's a bit more...maybe it will be an actual story....

Stiles bounced up and down as he waited for his father to come downstairs. They lived in a modest townhouse in an all wizarding cul de sac neighborhood the majority of the families were from muggle roots. Muggles would pass on by never the wiser that the little dead end street was there due to some heavy muggle repellent charms and noticed me not spells. There was a small park located at the very end of the cul de sac. It was nothing more than a few swings, a teeter totter and a field big enough for a game of football or quidditch.   
“Dad come on! Ollievanders has been open for an hour already!”  
“Coming, coming, don't get your knickers in a twist. There will still be just the right wand for you when we get there.”  
“Daaaad.”  
“Alright! Enough already, let’s go!”  
They walk down the sidewalk a short way to the apparition point just inside the anti-muggle wards.   
“Hold on tight.”  
And with a small crack of air they are gone.

****

“Derek come on! Mom says you have to go today because you need to pick up new robes! Deeerrrrek!”  
“Ok I'm here, why are you yelling at me when Laura isn't even here yet?”  
“Laura already flued over to Tara’s house they are going to Diagon Alley later. Come on!” Cora was hanging on his arm and started to pull him towards the massive fireplace in the living room.  
“Ok dear you two first, your father is already waiting for you at the Leaky Cauldron. So in you go. Remember keep those elbows in and speak clearly.”  
Cora quickly grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace tossing it down, “Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron,” and green flames shot up and died back down. She was gone.  
“Your turn Derek, do remember your anchor, I don't want any werewolf incidents today.”  
“Yes mum,” Derek stepped in tossing the floo powder down and with a “leaky cauldron” he disappeared too.  
Derek’s mother, Talia, straightened her robes and followed after them.


	3. Derek's Diagon Alley Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes to Diagon Alley with his family and stubbles across almost fascinating scent.

“Come on come on!” Cora was holding on to their dad’s hand and jumping up and down. “Let's go get my wand!”  
“Ok honey bun let's go.”  
“Daaaad, not in public!” Cora dragged him towards the door.  
Derek followed them out the back entrance his dad tapped the bricks and they were in Diagon Alley.  
The smells temporarily overwhelmed him and he stopped to tie his shoe. Hopefully being discrete enough not to get in trouble and took several large inhales.  
Water from an earlier rain, the usual human and London street smells, every time someone opened and closed a door the smells wafted from the interior of the shop. Spices, musty, books, ink, foods, ice cream, owls and other animals, cloth, and something else, something Derek had never smelled before. Derek took another large breath hoping to catch another hint of the new smell. He slowly filtered through the normal smells regulating them to background smells. Where was that mysterious intriguing smell coming from?  
“Derek! Hurry up now.” Talia called.  
And he lost the hint of the smell, “coming mum!” Derek hurried down the street. Cora was already pushing the door of Ollivanders open when a small boy just her size came barreling through it.  
“Hey watch it!” Cora shouted and pushed back at the boy.  
“Sorry sorry I just got my wand! Are you going to get yours?”  
“Yes.” Cora shoved past the boy and the man, probably his father. The dads shrugged at each other and Talia raised her head and followed her husband into the shop.  
The boy skipped and his dad walked further down the street before Derek lost sight of them in the crowd. He pushed open the door to Ollivanders and that smell was back! Maybe it was coming from inside his shop? Derek stepped inside and took several deep slow breaths.  
“Ah I remember you from just a few years ago, 9 & ¼ Black Walnut with a core of unicorn hair very unyielding.”  
“Yes that's right.”  
“I never forget a wand you see. Never forget a wand. Alright try this one young Cora.”  
Cora eagerly reached for the wand.  
Derek started looking around for the source of the smell, it was certainly lingering in the air but he could not find a source yet.  
“And just give it a little flick.” A streak of red blasted out. “Hmmm not that one.”  
“Ok try this one.” Cora flicked the new wand, several streams of ribbon spurred out of the end and landed on the floor.  
Derek wandered to the other side of the small room carefully pulling in deep breaths chasing the elusive scent.  
“I think I almost have it, try this one.” Cora flicked it and nothing happened, she shook it and an entire shelf behind the counter dumped itself on the floor.  
There were a pile of boxes on a side cart that were bathed in the scent, like someone had taken whatever makes the wonderful smell and rubbed it on the boxes. Derek glanced over could he get away with touching them?  
“Oops.” Cora carefully placed the wand back on the counter.  
Ollivander came back with another box “no worries, no worries, try this one!”  
Derek nudged the boxes with his hand, a heady whiff of the glorious smell drifted from the boxes.  
Cora reached out more cautiously and grasped the wand. She gave it a gentle flicks and streams of light poured out of it dancing in waves over Derek’s and her parents heads.  
Derek tried to look excited that Cora had found a wand that responded favorably to her when all he wanted to do was bury his nose in the boxes and inhale every last hint of that smell.  
“That looks like a good match! Holly 12” dragon heartstring core and as you can see very springy.”  
“Yay! I have a wand! Look papa at my new wand!” Cora danced around waving her wand as more light streamers joined the ones already swirling above.  
Derek tried to be cunning and knocked against the cart hard enough to knock a few of the boxes down. “Oops sorry Mr. Ollivander,” he knelt to pick up the wands and boxes careful placing them back on the cart and pretended to dust and wipe them off just to try and get the smell on his hands and his robes.  
“No worries no worries young wizard. Boxes get tossed around all the time if the wand doesn't like the wizard.”  
“Very good dear, let’s go get you a wand holster, remember you must wait to do magic now as we are out in public.”  
“Yes mum,” Cora carefully placed her wand back in its box and carefully clutched it to her chest. Derek’s father, William, paid for Cora’s new wand and the whole family was back out the door.

***  
“Papa may I go look around for a bit?”  
“Sure Derek, your mother and I are taking Cora to get outfitted for some school robes then over to Flourish and Blotts to get all the books on everyone's lists. Here have a bit of spare change just in case you want to buy a little something.”  
“Thanks papa!”  
Derek took the spare change and walked a little ways down the street before pretending to look in the window of the joke shop, Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, and instead closing his eyes and trying to find the source of the scent. To have found it shafting through the air and rubbed on those boxes it was probably something that someone had picked up and handled. Derek must know what it is.  
He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Filtering through the smells of Diagon Alley. There, the scent, he could smell a trail leading away from the wand shop. Derek started to follow the scent, trying to look casual as he weaved amongst the shoppers. The trail began to get stronger and then it just seemed to vanish, getting swallowed up in the overpowering smells emanating from the Eeylops Owl Emporium. Derek started a search pattern walking in small half circles out from the owl pet shop in order to try and pick up the trail.  
“Hey watch where you’re going!” A wizard in somber robes pushed by him.  
Derek continued searching and at last picked up a trace of the scent again!  
He followed it. The smell was getting stronger and stronger Derek walked at a fast pace, he must be close!  
“Oof!” A young boy had just crashed into Derek.  
“Oh I'm so sorry, Stiles! Watch where you are going! Are you ok son?” The man from earlier reached out to Derek.  
Derek to a breath to apologize for himself not watching and was flooded with the wondrous scent. He dropped to his knees and just breathed. He could feel his wolf close to the surface. The Sun The Moon and The Truth, three things that cannot long be hidden, he repeated it to himself several more times.  
“Son you ok?” The man was crouched in front of him, the boy was crouched as well nervously fidgeting, shifting his weight side to side. Most Diagon Alley shoppers streamed on by but a few were stopping to gauck.  
Derek stood up, “I'm fine, I'm fine.” He brushed his robes off, “I'm fine, sorry for crashing into you, I wasn't looking where I was going.” He lifted his eyes and for the first time made eye contact with the boy.  
Brown, honey, curious, deep, welcoming, flecks of lighter brown, big. Derek was trapped looking into those eyes. He felt like he had found the meaning, finally figured out why he always felt like he was missing something. The eyes blinked and the spell was broken.  
“Ummm sorry, My name is Stiles,” the boy, Stiles stuck out his hand.  
“Derek” I reached out a carefully grasped his hand.  
“Are you at Hogwarts? What year are you in? I'm a first year.”  
Stiles was still shaking Derek’s hand up and down while he peppered him with questions.  
“3rd year.”  
“Stiles didn't you want some ice cream. We should get some before hearing back home. Sorry to bother you.”  
“Oh yes lets go get some ice cream, Derek do you want to come? What flavor is your favorite? I like the flavor Blueberry Blast because if you bite just right a small blast of flavor and icy coldness blasts through your mouth. Plus it turns my tongue and teeth and lips bright blue!”  
“Yes, vanilla.”  
Stiles turned and started across the street to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. Derek followed helplessly, the scent, the beautiful scent was coming from that boy. Was coming from Stiles. What made him smell so good? All Derek wanted to do was hug him and bury his face in his neck and smell him. And roll around in his bed and wear clothes that smelled like him and just never leave this amazing scent ever.  
Stiles held the door open for his dad and Derek before grabbing Derek’s arm and tugging him over to the counter. “I can't believe you like plain vanilla when their are so many other wonderful flavors!”  
“Here at least try a few other samples first.”  
“Ok.”  
“I'd like to sample the Rootin, Tootin, Cowboy, the Rocky Mountain Trail, and the Swish Swirl. There try those Derek,” Stiles was bouncing on his toes and leaning in the display case. “They all have vanilla in them.”  
Derek tried each one, but while they were good none had the smooth consistency of a good plain vanilla. “I'll take one medium vanilla.”  
“Oh Derek you wound me!” Stiles dramatically clutched his chest.  
“I'll take a chocolate fudge swirl. Stiles did you decide yet?”  
“Yes! One scoop Blueberry Blast and one scoop Inky Blackness.”  
They all sat around a table.  
“So Derek, what house are you in?”  
“Hufflepuff sir.”  
“That must be nice. I was a Gryffindor myself. But his mother was a Hufflepuff.”  
“Ok here we go, one vanilla, one chocolate fudge swirl and your Blueberry Blast and Inky Blackness.”  
“Thank you.”  
“So Derek was it your last name?”  
“Oh, sorry sir I'm a Hale, Derek Hale.”  
“Hale, Hale...I haven't heard that name before.”  
“My dad is muggleborn but my mom comes from the Black line. Her great great grandmother was a Black but she was disowned for marrying my great great great grandfather whose parents were a halfblood and a muggleborn.  
“Well I’m John Stilinski, happy to make your acquaintance Derek Hale. Stiles it is time to be going.”  
“Nice to meet you sir. Stiles see you on the train.”  
Derek was starting to panic, Stiles was leaving and he wouldn't see him for almost a month!  
“Bye Derek! It was nice meeting you,” Stiles gave Derek a tight squeezing hug.  
Derek quickly returned it. He wasn't going to wash this robe until the day before leaving, maybe enough scent would be on it until he could see (and smell) Stiles again.  
“Bye Stiles!”  
And they were gone.  
Derek made his way to the Second Hand Bookshop and first checked for and books on werewolves which he hadn't yet read, he found three; Werewolf Mates: Fact or Fiction and So You Think You Went On a Hunt? And Forced Change: Dealing With the Aftermath Of Forgetting Yourself. He grabbed those and then checked the charms section. Charms was his favorite class and he wanted to get a few books on additional spells for personal care, decorating (Erica requested), and writing.  
He paid for all his books and tucked them into his robe pocket that is spelled to make room for anything he puts in it and so that he doesn't feel the weight. Then he headed back to find his family. It had turned into a very interesting trip to Diagon Alley.


End file.
